


of green tea lattes and fake names

by jieqiongonju



Series: it's not living (if it's not with you) [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, but here i am fulfilling my own wishes, i wish there were more joygi stories out there, im a sucker for joygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieqiongonju/pseuds/jieqiongonju
Summary: Seulgi just wants to know the real name of the mysterious girl with a gorgeous smile that keeps coming back with a fake name every time she comes into the coffee shop.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: it's not living (if it's not with you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739572
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	of green tea lattes and fake names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty since this is my piece of work after months of hiatus. My hands just felt itchy to write something today and turns out, they had a mind of their own to write joygi. 
> 
> Crossposted on AFF.

It was actually getting ridiculous.

Now, Seulgi wasn’t a stranger to weird coffee orders. In fact, she relished in the art of creativity. It was fun to see how people can come up with such peculiar names to be called out. Once, she was told by a woman in her late 30s to ring up her coffee order with the name _‘Mommy’_. Granted, she was a bit shocked by the realisation but quickly masked her surprise with a dutiful smile. She wasn’t a judgemental person but seeing how satisfied the woman looked when she got her coffee made Seulgi realised perhaps she just had a sexual kink of a stranger calling her mommy. It really wasn’t her fault, everyone had their own personal kinks.

Working part-time at Starbucks should have been an easy job. She had plenty of experience as a barista once and now, she just needed the extra cash to support her living means as a broke college student. It wasn’t supposed to be stressful, she was surrounded by the waft of coffee beans and the gentle instrumental playlist from Spotify. It was her safe place. It was a good way of meeting new people without any sort of expectations. 

But, this _girl_ … she was getting _ridiculous_ with her fake names.

(x) 

The first time _she_ came in, Seulgi took notice of her immediately. It was difficult not to. She was beautiful, her brown eyes seemed to glisten in the warm white light of the coffee house, with her jet black hair falling to the small space of her back. With bangs almost obscuring the girl's eyes, Seulgi thought she was the most beautiful person to ever exist. 

Seulgi wanted to know more.

“Can I get a name, please?” She asked almost anxiously, after the gorgeous girl placed her order. She wanted to know what was the name of this mysterious beautiful girl. For some reason, putting a name on a beautiful face was better than nothing. However, her wish was quickly crushed when she heard the next two words coming out of the girl's mouth. 

“Sure,” the girl nodded. “Batman.” 

Seulgi blinked, unsure if she heard that correctly. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Batman.” 

“Bat… man…?” 

“Yup.” 

“As in the fictional character from DC Comics whose whole alter ego is based on a bat?” 

“Yup.” The girl eyes twinkled in amusement. “That’s him.” 

“As in the vigilante whose parents’ got killed in front of his own eyes?” 

“Tragic origin story, but yes.” 

“… Right, right. Okay, okay. Yup, Batman it is. You’re… Batman… Batman… is you…” Seulgi trailed off, not knowing what to do with this piece of information. Her mind was still trying to reel and process this information if she were to be honest. 

Shaking her head to snap herself out of her reverie, Seulgi smiled hesitantly. She decided the best way around this was to be professional, a quick reminder to herself to not be judgemental. Everyone’s weird in their own way, she figured.

"One green tea latte for Batman coming right up!" 

(x) 

The second time she came in, it took a while for Seulgi to recognise her. Seulgi decided it was the bangs-less haircut the girl was currently sporting that threw her off but nonetheless, she still managed to remember this peculiar regular customer. (It was totally _not_ her full kissable lips that made Seulgi remember, it was absolutely not.) 

“Batman,” Seulgi greeted warmly once she came up to the counter. “Saving Gotham again?” 

The girl giggled, clearly pleased that the barista remembered her. Seulgi could feel the warmth at the tips of her ears at the sound of her giggle. “Yeah, the Joker was a real pain in the ass this time.” 

“A hot venti green tea latte then, for all of your troubles?” 

She nodded, impressed that she remember her order from the first time they met. 

“To… Batman…” Seulgi muttered, holding the sharpie in her hand. 

“No, make it under Dumbo this time.” 

“Dumbo…?” Seulgi parroted in confusion. “Your ears aren’t that huge though.” 

It took a moment for her to really digest her words before Seulgi's eyes widened in shock. She blamed her inability to stop her mouth from saying her thoughts so carelessly. “I-I m-meant your ears are r-really… _cute_.” 

Seulgi gave herself a mental facepalm. 

The broad, amused grin the girl gave her was enough to tell her she didn’t take any offence to that. “No, it’s okay. Thank you, though.” 

“Right…” Seulgi quickly scribbled _Dumbo_ on her coffee cup to avoid staring at the customer in front of her. This girl was quickly proving to be a force to be reckoned with.

(x) 

The third time she came around, Seulgi wasn’t on cashier duty. Instead, she was preparing drinks for the customers. By the time the cup that had a scrawl of _Sansa Stark_ on it, got to her, Seulgi already knew whose drink she was preparing in an instant. She shook her head in amusement, this girl was taking too much space in her mind as she was genuinely impressed by her thought process. 

As if on autopilot, Seulgi prepped a venti green tea latte — she already knew the steps to make it by heart. Once completed, she called out the name brightly. “Green tea latte for Ms. Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North!” 

Despite the weird looks thrown in her way by the coffee house crowd, the girl that has been running on her mind, walked up to the counter with an infectious smile on her lips. Seulgi couldn't help but grin along with her, relishing at the fact that the girl seemed to like her quick wit. 

"M'lady," Seulgi joked. "Hear ye, hear ye! A specially made hot green tea latte for the regal queen from your loyal subject. May your reign be long, peaceful and prosperous for your people." 

Seulgi didn't know where the confidence came from but seeing the gorgeous girl cracking up almost in hysteria was worth it. She would do anything to hear that laugh again. 

"Long live my monarchy then." The girl winked, grabbing the cup from Seulgi's hold. Their fingers brushed shyly and Seulgi was mentally berating herself for being so weak against gorgeous long-legged girls with full kiss- wait, _stop._

"Long live your monarchy." 

The girl giggled, a shy smile on her lips. "I'll see you around, Seulgi." 

"Yeah, see you later, Batman." 

"I'm Sansa for today." The girl insisted. "Your queen, remember?" 

"Yes, I do, Your Majesty." 

It was only after Seulgi waved goodbye to her with a heavy heart, did she remember the fact that the mysterious girl knew her name. _She_ knew her name! _She_ knew Seulgi! _She_ knew the name she was given at birth but how did she even kno - _oh_ , it was her name tag. _Stupid, stupid_. 

Despite that, Seulgi still felt like she was on cloud nine. 

(x) 

By the time she saw _her_ for the fourth time, it was something Seulgi looked forward to. As always, Seulgi was manning the cashier during her shift when she suddenly heard the bell of the store rang, signalling someone just entered the shop. It was a relatively slow day, with the regular customers coming in and out. As she looked up, Seulgi saw _her_. She felt her heart thump rapidly upon her appearance.

Before she could do anything, the mysterious girl smiled towards her direction. "Hi Seulgi." 

"Hi...," Seulgi trailed off, unsure on what to call her. Was it Batman, the superhero of Gotham? Was it Dumbo, the flying elephant? Or was it Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North? Her confusion must have shown on her face because the mysterious girl quickly saved her.

"I'm Joy for today." 

Seulgi shook her head, a warm smile on her face. “You keep on surprising me, you know that?” 

“Yeah, well, I like to surprise you.” 

“I like you surprising me.” Seulgi retorted,  satisfied at making the girl in front of her blush profusely.  “It’s the only thing I look forward to while I’m on my shift.”

"What? Me surprising you?" 

" _That_ ," Seulgi paused, thinking. "And our playful banters." 

A moment of silence rang through the air, making Seulgi doubt herself. Was it something she said? Should she have not said she looked forward to their interactions? Was it too direct? Oh god, she shouldn't have said anything then. Seulgi was halfway towards hyperventilating when the gorgeous girl pursed her lips, "Yeah, I look forward to it too." 

Seulgi blinked. "You do?" 

"Of course, you're the only one cute enough here for me to give my attention to." 

Oh. _Oh_.

(x) 

They’d say fifth time’s a charm. 

Now, Seulgi wasn't really the type to believe in all of these superstitious things, but seeing how fate and destiny kept pushing the interactions between her and Joy (she had decided to call the mysterious girl _Joy_ because it was the only non-fictional name the girl had used), she couldn't really say no and decided then for fate to take its own course. 

By the time _Joy_ had entered the coffee shop, Seulgi was busy wiping the dirty tables. Her feet scuffed against the wooden floorboard when she turned around to head back towards the store room, only to find herself face-to-face with Joy. The mysterious girl that has been running on her mind ever since they met. The mysterious girl that has managed to cause Seulgi to have some sleepless nights. The mysterious girl whose warm eyes Seulgi can't seem to forget. 

"Hey, Seulgi." 

Seulgi smiled warmly, ignoring the somersaults at the pit of her stomach. " Hey... _Joy_?" It came out from her mouth as a question instead. She was quickly reassured when Joy only smiled back and nodded at the use of the name. Seulgi didn't really know what Joy wanted considering she was standing in front of Seulgi in the middle of the cafe instead of the cashier. 

"Um, did you want your usual?" 

Joy opened her mouth, but quickly decided against it and nodded. "Sure, but only if you're taking my order." 

With that, Seulgi motioned the girl to follow her to the cashier, whispering to her colleague that she'd take the next order. She looked up to see Joy biting her lips nervously. "So, will it be the usual for you then?"

"Yup."

"And can I get a name?" 

"Sooyoung." 

"Soo- _wait_ , is that your _real_ name?" Seulgi quickly scanned through her mind to see if she knew any fictional characters named Sooyoung. She came out empty. 

Joy bit her lip. "Yes." 

Seulgi was astonished. She didn't think she'd get ~~Joy~~ Sooyoung's name so easily, after all the playful banters they've been having for the past few weeks. 

"Wow," Seulgi breathed out. "You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Sooyoung smiled bashfully. 

"How come you've never used it till now? Why all the fake names?" 

"It was to get your attention," Sooyoung admitted, with a red tint on her cheeks. "I wanted you to remember me." 

"I'd always remember you." 

Sooyoung blushed, staring straight at Seulgi's eyes. "Do you think we can have a proper introduction this time?" 

"Of course." 

"Hi Seulgi," Sooyoung cracked a big smile. "I'm Sooyoung."

"Hi Sooyoung," Seulgi returned the smile, her eye smile showing. "I'm Seulgi." 


End file.
